


【超蝙】我高调的暗杀者

by JSirius7



Category: superbat - Fandom, 超蝙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSirius7/pseuds/JSirius7





	【超蝙】我高调的暗杀者

“您还在公司吗，韦恩先生？”照例夜间巡逻的老杰米，向着眼前这位公司的顶头人物打着招呼。

 

“是啊，老板总该干点员工干不了的活儿吧~回见了杰米。”笑容亲切地与巡夜人员打完招呼，布鲁斯走进电梯，按下属于他办公室的那一层。

 

这理当是另一个属于哥谭的夜晚。然而，不知名的黑影悄无声息地降落在韦恩大厦的楼顶。夜色掩盖了一切。

 

一个人在电梯里，布鲁斯松了松自己的领带，他最近的确称得上是百事缠身。对头的竞争公司不断的冲击韦恩企业，甚至牵涉到一些灰色手段。而另一头，蝙蝠侠也忙于应付哥谭那些不识趣的犯罪分子。

 

  手机却出乎意料地响了起来。

 

  他皱着眉头打开，只看见屏幕上跳出来一条匿名消息：“我想我们晚上有个约，先生。”

 

  黑影也毫不费力地进入了专属于布鲁斯的办公室，看着此时一片灰暗的室内，他在心里盘算好了下一步。嘴角勾起残忍的笑容。

 

  踏出电梯，布鲁斯仍在分神思考着那条短信。可就在他走进办公室的那一刻，他却嗅出了不安的氛围。诺大的办公室此时死寂地诡异。直觉让他选择去打开墙壁上的红外线警报开关。

 

  可就是这时，某个黑影从天花板跃下！健硕的身躯却异常地利落，几乎不发出声响，彰显来人异于普通人的能力。他不带停歇地向着布鲁斯袭来。

 

  长期的战斗经验支撑着布鲁斯堪堪躲过了这次攻击。但他身上的西装套装可不是什么利于打架的装束

 

  大概猜出来者身份的布鲁斯，已经开始计算自己拿到蝙蝠侠套装的可能性。可惜对方并不会宽容大量地给予他这么多时间。容不下一口呼吸的间断，下一发进攻已经是近在眼前。狼狈闪过的布鲁斯顺势向对方的腰间踢出有力的一击。此时他几乎顾不得身份的伪装。

 

  “wow~”对方干脆直接挨下了这一击，可脚上传来的痛楚却是让布鲁斯咬紧了牙。他吃痛挥出拳头，借此近了对方的身。几番缠斗下来，对方并无实质的受伤，反观布鲁斯已经感觉到身上几处不约而同地传来痛楚。他干脆地在被一次击倒后脱下自己的价值不菲的外套。

 

室内并不充足的光线并没有遮掩住布鲁斯高度锻炼过的肉体。贴身的白色衬衫隐隐被打湿，硬朗而有美感的肌肉线条随着不稳的呼吸起伏着。布鲁斯摆出准备反击的姿态，死死盯住了逐渐走向他的敌手。

 

最后一击，直拳直接挥向黑影头部，而黑影却光速抽出手枪，瞄准了布鲁斯眉心！

 

对方的头稍稍一偏，巧妙闪过布鲁斯的直拳，布鲁斯却已受制黑影手中的手枪。布鲁斯瞳孔收缩的瞬间，枪口已在他鼻前。

 

随着身躯渐渐暴露在窗外微微的月光下，对方黑色而简洁的战斗着装暗示来者的身份。以及——胸前的图案逐渐显现，那是一个显眼而深红色的“S”。“超人!”这下哥谭宝贝是真的快把牙咬碎了。

 

如果世界上没有一个无法无天的雇佣兵，而且对方恰好不是来自外星的超凡生物。他可能此时不会陷入现在的局面。但这个雇佣兵界的传奇人物此时就在他眼前。

 

这不表示对方此次来韦恩集团就是顺路看看，“超人”大多数任务仅仅是抢夺之类的，但眼前的枪口可不是什么好象征。

 

“Hey。”这下布鲁斯看清了那张脸。与之业界闻名的“履历”相比，超人的脸其实俊朗且阳光，尤其当对方露出他的招牌笑容的时候。为什么一个暗杀者会有什么该死的“招牌笑容”！？不过现在这个并不重要。

 

“工作很忙吗？韦恩先生？或者说…蝙蝠先生？”“你来,大概不是为了打个招呼吧。”“当然不是。”蓝眼睛含笑盯着他，“布鲁斯·韦恩的性命，可是有不少人会愿意出一大笔钱的~”

 

闯入的暴徒笑容让人心头发寒，“含住它，”他把头凑向布鲁斯的耳边，同时黑黢黢的枪口也抵住了哥谭宝贝那令无数人心动的双唇，“不然会发生什么…谁知道呢？”布鲁斯可以感觉到唇上的物件摩挲的动作，他闻得到淡淡的硝烟味，迟疑了片刻，布鲁斯宝贝缓缓张开嘴，死死盯着看好戏的超人，将枪口含入嘴里，整洁的牙齿咬住了枪身。他的整个身子因此轻轻发颤。

 

“好了，”超人的笑容更加明显了，“让我们去看看你的办公桌吧。”

 

老实说，直到被强迫着躺在自己的办公桌上摆出双脚打开的屈辱姿势，口中的异物让他看上去被迫无助，那颗蝙蝠侠的大脑仍在思索着方案。他回忆着自己在这个办公室里还有什么道具，首先想到，也是最关键的——秘密抽屉里的氪石戒指。

 

克拉克·肯特aka超人，此时满意地打量着自己今晚的猎物。那条高格调的衬衫此时几乎半透明，在设计感十足的花纹间显露肉体原本的肌理。他看得见凌乱的领带与领子下掩盖的那健硕的胸肌，不断勾引他想去体验一下手感如何。沿着腹肌间的沟渠，一路看向修长笔直的双腿，甚至在笔挺的西装裤衬托下更显线条。以及…对方看向他的眼神。该死！克拉克对于享用眼前美味已经迫不及待了。

 

谁成想瞄准时机的布鲁斯突然全力撞向自己身前的男人，瞬息间的空隙，他吐出枪口，反手打开抽屉，却没看见自己想要的东西！反之扳机的扣动声如同离轨的火车高速撞入他的脑海。他下意识的咬牙做出防御姿势…却无事发生。

 

空枪！？

 

“克拉克·肯特！”带着被羞辱的恼怒，布鲁斯还是忍不住朝着对方吼了出口。可一支枪明显对超人而言差别不大，对方的热视线就足以构成威胁。冷静下来的布鲁斯努力地想要平复自己的呼吸。

 

“果然。。你还是想玩些刺激的吗？”克拉克还是将身子压了上来，他从半开的抽屉里掏出了什么，才让布鲁斯知道自己的铅盒到底被什么替代了，那是.....一副手铐？

 

“我怎么会让你拿到氪石呢？还不如用这个。”他慢条斯理地将布鲁斯的双手扳到身后，仔细地将两只手一同扣上。整个过程中哥谭宝贝面无表情，或者是在心底早已火山爆发了。失去了氪石，拿不到蝙蝠装备，连现在的手铐也不是一时半会可以打开的。他恨不得拿氪石从对方的嘴里喂下去，看他会是什么表情。

 

没有回应，克拉克反倒直接用嘴吻上那双性感的嘴唇。双手也开始不安分地四处在渴慕的躯干上游走。“很热情嘛~唔！”蝙蝠咬着他的嘴，用他整齐的牙在克拉克的下唇上不满地泄恨。而对方干脆地拿舌头攻进他的嘴。布鲁西宝贝的技巧无需多言，结果一时双方都投入地忘我。

 

  “瞧瞧~你有反应了。”分开后两人还嘴角牵丝。克拉克在布鲁斯脖颈间摩挲，轻声在耳旁吐出这令布鲁斯不堪的事实。

 

  “哼—呼~”布鲁斯此时的喘气，也已经分不清是由于刚才的打斗，还是克拉克正如所言。他垂下头，望着克拉克的眼神里恼怒一丝不少，可还多了些东西…

 

  克拉克开始自己动手来验收成果，这也就代表着布鲁斯只能眼睁睁看着自己的身体被玩弄。一声轻响，代表那件衬衫宿命的终结。纽扣“嗒”一声轻巧地弹在地板上，也是布鲁斯屈辱的开端。经由充足锻炼才获得如此规模的胸肌，此时还是落到了贪图它们的暴徒手上。随后的揉搓，轻触，飞快地使它们充血，更是满足了侵犯者的触觉。“你是故意把它们练得这么棒的吗？触感实在是太好了~布鲁斯。”被夸赞的人只能闭眼来逃避这种羞愧。却更加明显的感知到了，钢铁之躯对于他挺立乳尖的好奇与把玩。“哼…啊..”他为什么偏偏对此这么敏感，而对方抓住了这一点…或者说两点….布鲁斯感觉到了，温热，湿润，那是克拉克的灵活的舌头。

 

  甚至是当克拉克准备脱下他的内裤时，布鲁斯也再没有大动静了。克拉克盯着那对紧闭的过于好看的眼眸与睫毛，他并不担心布鲁斯继续困兽之斗。甚至还大力地伸进内裤抓揉着哥谭宝贝挺翘的双股，并无意外地引起对方另一声压抑的喘息。“准备好被玩了吗？”他再度以淫秽的口吻宣誓着对这副身体的主导权。

 

  隔着布鲁斯蝙蝠花样的内裤，克拉克以不小的力道爱抚着布鲁斯的下身。被挑逗的人在悄悄尝试开手铐的同时也不得不承认，他的某处都已经开始渗出透明的液体来回应对方的触摸。连内裤都被完整的脱去，他出于本能的想遮掩自己的私密部位，双腿间却被对方强硬地挤进来打开。甚至是….私穴被强势地暴露在暗杀者的眼前。那种羞耻感让他无地自容。

 

连脸都一并涨红，布鲁斯却没有在私密处感觉到对方火热的手指触觉。反而有点冷的刺激着他的肌肤。他说服自己睁开眼看向自己的双腿间。下一刻他还是没能忍住。

 

“那是我的万宝龙！！”“可这个东西最顺手啊，”一脸无辜的克拉克甚至可怜兮兮地看着布鲁斯，“呐~布鲁斯。告诉我，润滑剂在哪里，嗯？”手上的动作可没停下，布鲁斯感觉到趋势。他不自觉的用双腿夹住克拉克的身体，仰躺的上身盯着天花板长长的喘息着。一支钢笔不算什么，可被男人以外的东西进入实在让他耿耿于怀…

 

对方位于腹部的手，不断抚摸他线条清晰的腹肌，布鲁斯最终还是在这场对峙中败了下来。“在…抽屉里..最下面那个。”羞耻的蝙蝠每个词都咬着牙，明明他又不是两个人里有透视的那个！可克拉克爱死了眼前人现在的表情，暗夜骑士的骄傲在赤裸的身躯里还展现地如此夺目，只偏偏对他勉强服软。想到这一点便足以满足克拉克的小心思。他飞快地找到那瓶润滑剂。连可以细致玩弄布鲁斯的前戏都只做了个基本。大量微凉的液体被挤到私穴里，身下人无法抑制的呻吟是暗示克拉克进攻的信号。‘我的布鲁斯’。想着这点他已是迫不及待。

 

“克拉克！”布鲁斯明白抵住自己私穴口的滚烫物件是什么。他试图说些什么，可被打断。“唔~！”怒张的性器长驱直入，第一次的深入就让克拉克进入到一个可观的深度。他尝试着来回运动，内部肉体间紧紧贴合的接触，不止是愉悦。进入的是布鲁斯·韦恩的念头足以让他兴奋的发疯。他此刻反倒显现出温柔，热视线小心地破坏了手铐，让布鲁斯被释放的双手可以环在他身后。甚至是将布鲁斯抱起，让他不得不将全身的重心依附在克拉克身上。宛如一只紧紧抱着树的可怜动物，布鲁斯忍受着重力将他一点点拉向那根甚是雄伟的氪星巨物，他觉得自己从没被如此深入过。灼热的知觉伴随缓缓而起的莫名快感，甚至是新鲜感，布鲁斯·韦恩难以自制地随着挺动的节奏被带向他快要爆发的顶峰。

 

“很热…呼~布鲁斯，好棒…..你太棒了。”克拉克此时如同情人在他耳边絮语，刺激着布鲁斯的耳廓发红。不再被束缚的布鲁斯此刻泄恨般用臂膀挤压着克拉克的胸膛与宽阔的后背。不过看起来像是为了找个依附而抱紧了克拉克。他能感觉到克拉克一面操他的时候一面用坚硬的手掌拍击他的臀肉，那里微微热辣的触感很快传递上大脑，侵蚀他本就不堪重负的理智。“啪啪”的击打声交杂着肉体间低沉的撞击声。他没来得及回神又被翻过身来，感觉到还留在体内的硕大物件摩擦着他的内部，就已经被压在办公室那块落地窗上。

 

“不要！…”他惊呼出声，玻璃的冰凉与毫无遮掩的恐惧刺激着他向后缩去。又被火热的胸膛强硬的压了回来。克拉克更为用力地掌掴了几下他的屁股，满意地看着玻璃上为此打颤的布鲁斯。“你爱死这个了！不是吗？”又是一次完全抽离与一发深插，开始习惯这种对待的私穴开始热情地咬合与挤压他的阴茎。“看看你现在，”布鲁斯听出对方的语气，他剧烈膨胀的性器也落在了克拉克手里，只消几下撸动便蓄势待发，“淫贱的不成样子！”氪星人用手遏制住了他的念头。“不要~”他不得不求饶，恳求地低声下气，甚至主动迎合每一次撞击。不想承认，可他由衷喜爱这种感觉!甚至是克拉克对他的每一句淫语。布鲁斯的欢愉在克拉克向他粗暴的求欢中得到满足。

 

“给我！~”对方的力度与动作就是他想要的回应。

 

“再一会儿~”克拉克情迷地轻咬布鲁斯的后颈，“我们一起….呼~….好吗？”

 

他甚是擅自的将对方的压抑呻吟当做同意。大手转而覆上那已经迫不及待地柱体，借助顶口渗出的液体润滑而缓缓刺激。最后的顶入，仿佛要冲破所有一般，直接而深入。布鲁斯在身下发出困兽般的呜咽，无法抑制地射出打在玻璃上，缓缓流成一股。他还没反应回来，体内的性器也同样开始了。“唔~。。”大量的液体涌入到深处，却被堵住无法流出。克拉克甚至直接把他抱起，就在玻璃前将他的双腿大张，欣赏着两人结合的地方。“该死的….”布鲁斯只能无力的呢喃，他全身上下留满了暗杀者的记号，即使连最里面也被克拉克宣示了主权。

 

随后的事情并没有来的比他们刚刚的性爱顺利多少。

 

好心帮对方把外套捡回来的克拉克随后就被冷眼以对。“身为暗杀者你未免算得上好心了。”好看的蓝眸眯了起来，“现在在挑衅我吗？”死死用外套裹住自己的集团总裁并没有回应。

 

“听着，布鲁斯，”他换了口气，“无论是布鲁斯·韦恩的赏金，还是蝙蝠侠的，我都势在必得。”好看的嘴角同时扬起来，“而且也一定会是我的。”的确如此，他并不介意，给所有觊觎他的目标的人，一些教训。

 

“看来现在我们只能把刺杀留在下次了，”对方的语气故作惋惜，”不过，在那之前。。。”看着对方掏出的小支注射器，布鲁斯本能地瞪住对方以示警告。“你已经有快一天没怎么合眼了，不是吗？”咬牙的蝙蝠愤愤不平，想着对方到底暗中监视了他多久。当然，他还是被强迫打下了那支安眠剂。睡去前，克拉克似乎轻轻地给了他一个吻，对此布鲁斯其实并没有什么好脸色，真的没有…..

 

——————————————————————

只手覆上额头，撩开那些碎发，从指间跃下的阳光刺激着夜间生物的瞳孔。布鲁斯身上裹着毯子，却一丝不挂。不过看来克拉克还是好心地替他“处理”过了，除去腰肢的酸痛暗示着昨晚发生了什么，他并没有感觉其他不适。他在办公室舒适的高档沙发上翻过身，发现自己心情里带着的失落。克拉克还给他找出了他替换用的衣服，然而他发现….

 

“可恶！”他攥紧拳头。那个氪星人！

 

与此同时，在对面屋顶的暗杀者心满意足地收回x视线。顺带确认了一下他上衣内袋里，那条带着蝙蝠花样的布料。“嗯..办公室做过了…下一次该换什么地方呢….”他接起电话，“阿福？安心吧，他好好睡过了。下次他再这样就直接通知我好了。”趁着布鲁斯睡觉的时候，替他摆平了一点“公务”的超人，此刻又无所事事了。距离下一次来找布鲁斯还有好久…他无聊地接通某个雇主的电话，心思却拿来回忆从第一次与布鲁西宝贝从见面到上床，再到现在。整个过程，历历在目。

 

“等一下，有信息。”他直接无视雇主地切出通话，却看到的内容是——

 

“我记得…我们还没有约过早餐——Best B”他当然知道自己取得昵称代表的是谁，他兴奋地打开透视眼。男人坐在落地窗前的老板椅上，在明朗的光线中背对着他，裤子部分不安地在椅子上磨蹭，而手指却在办公桌上来回的敲击。。。。。克拉克看的出来他在等着什么….或许是….一个回复？

 

“wow~”他彻底无视了焦躁却有苦不敢言的雇主。谁还在意那个可怜的家伙呢？克拉克已经被升等进入头等舱了！

 

他无视高度的从楼上直接坠下去。他还不想飞，只是需要重力的刺激来抑制脑袋里喧嚣的各种念头。不过他是不是该去买把花什么的？

 

高调的暗杀者，在坠落的失重感中，体验着从未有过的快乐。


End file.
